Et si Drago Malefoy était gros ?
by An'SeeTheStars
Summary: Quand on est gros, la vie n'est pas facile. HPDM , mutilations et autres...Âmes trop sensible, s'abstenir.
1. Quoi de plus seul qu'un héros ?

Bon, voilà, je commence une nouvelle fic. Je sais, j'en ai déjà une en cours. Mais celle-ci, je la remue depuis pas mal de temps dans mon esprit, et elle me permettra d'évacuer pas mal de chose. J'espère que ça permettra aussi à certains/certaines qui jugent les personnes en surpoids de se rendre compte que cette vie n'est pas facile...

* * *

><p>Il était aux environs de midi, lorsque Drago Malefoy passa les portes de la grande salle ce jour là. Il n'avait que 11 ans à cette époque, et à son âge, il devait encore être un enfant innocent.<p>

Mais son regard était durement baissé vers le sol. Ses poings étaient serrés. Ses membres tendus. Pour la première fois et depuis hier soir, on venait vraiment de lui refuser son amitié, et ce, il en était sur, parce qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde...Parce qu'il était **gros**. Et à cette pensée, ces yeux de petit garçons se firent larmoyants. Il se reprit. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé en souffrir autant qu'à cet instant, et pourtant, ce n'était que le commencement...

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas tellement du matin, mais il n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir cette nuit. Ses cernes faisaient plutôt peur à voir en ce moment. Mais il avait 17 ans, et il était bien assez grand pour les dissimuler aux yeux de tous, comme il le faisait si bien avec ses émotions.

Il se leva comme un automate de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir Serpentard. Il se regarda dans le miroir et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effarement.

Il avait seulement oublié pendant 2 minutes qu'il était _gros_. Gros, gros, gros ! Il se frappa la tête, conscient que son oubli n'avait rien de normal, puis passa sous la douche dans un soupir las.

* * *

><p>-<em>Drago, tu viens manger ?<em>

La douce voix de Pansy Parkinson -sa meilleure amie- parvint aux oreilles de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-_Non merci, je n'ai...pas très faim._

Elle fit la grimace mais ne dit rien et s'en alla, laissant Drago à ses pensées. En ce moment il ne déjeunait plus avec ses amis, Pansy et son acolyte, Blaise Zabini, en avait cependant discutés entre eux, et en étaient venus à la conclusion que Drago voulait mincir, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Ils n'essayaient pas de l'en dissuader, mais n'entraient pas non plus dans son jeu. C'était sa vie après tout.

* * *

><p>-<em>Alors gros lard, on est perdu ? On cherche les cuisines pour un bon bout de gâteau au chocolat ?<em>

Drago lorgna le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter avec un air méprisant mais cependant triste.

-_Tu réponds pas? T'as perdu ta langue ou tu as peur de moi ?_ Siffla t-il

Il se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre le mur, le bras de Potter sous la gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-_Casse toi Potter..._ Toussota Drago.

-_Ouai, de toute façon, être avec un gros qui pollue mon air me donne envie de vomir, alors que Merlin m'en préserve._

Puis il s'en alla, de sa démarche que Drago qualifiait souvent de féline. Il souffla pour lui même, un étrange sentiment remuait en lui. Celui du dégout. Et là, en plein milieu d'un couloir vide, Drago Malefoy régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac.

* * *

><p>Drago était triste, Drago était seul, Drago était toujours d'humeur morne et désagréable, Drago était gros, Drago était Drago.<p>

Et c'était bien ça qui le dégoutait, qui dégoutait d'ailleurs toutes les autres personnes. Il le voyait bien, dans leurs regards, dans leurs yeux qui dégoulinaient de fausse pitié, de fausse sympathie, de moqueries en tout genre. Et il ne disait rien, il dégustait les insultes en silence. Il s'y enfermait, pour ne plus avoir à faire aux autres – il l'espérait tout du moins. Et pourtant, rien ne cessait. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi les gens n'essayaient pas de se rendre compte de sa souffrance ou de quoi sa vie était faite. Il n'était définitivement pas heureux.

Seule Pansy avait su voir sa détresse, cerner ses peurs, contrecarrer ses plans de froide vengeance, et apercevoir les cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras et qui, de jours en jours, se multipliaient suite à de nombreuses phases de déprimes.

-_Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez écouter mon cours !_ Grinça Rogue qui venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

Les Griffondors ricanèrent, les Serpentards ne lui adressèrent qu'une simple indifférence. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il détestait ça.

Potter le regardait, il avait tourné sa tête à la mention de son nom. Puis Drago reçu un papier. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses yeux se teintèrent d'une tristesse amère, mais malgré cela, il se tut.

Potter lui avait fait un dessin stupide. C'était lui qui était dessiné avec une fille qui l'embrassait, l'image d'après, la fille se pendait. Merlin, était-il si horrible que cela ? Si moche et encombrant ? Si gros et dégoutant ? Oui, oui, il était tout ça, se dit-il.

Il froissa le papier, puis en prit un vierge afin d'y noter un mot, pour Potter.

'' Tu ne connais ni ma vie, ni même ce que c'est que d'être ce que je suis. Tu es juste pathétique, et vraiment, vraiment trop con. Même pour un pseudo-sauveur. ''

Lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux verts reçu le mot, il fixa Drago avec colère et lui murmura '' _Va crever, tas de graisse_ '' d'un air qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

* * *

><p>Par moments, Drago aimait vraiment les sorts de découpe. Aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. Il avait atteint le sommet dans son quotta d'insulte de la journée. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Potter, pensa-t-il furtivement.<p>

Il murmura le sort, en direction de sa cuisse droite, sur les bras les cicatrices étaient visibles et Pansy ne manquerait pas de vérifier et de l'engueuler si elle voyait la moindre trace.

Le trait de sang sur sa cuisse s'agrandissait, sous les yeux fascinés de Drago. Le sang qui s'en échappait glissa le long de sa jambe et tomba sur sa couette blanche.

-_Merde._ Dit-il.

Il sortit de sa transe et alla désinfecter avec de l'alcool sa nouvelle plaie nettoya sa couette à l'aide d'un sort.

Il prit sa tête entre ses bras. Il se dégoutait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Est-ce que ça l'aiderait à devenir celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être ? Non, bien sur que non.

-_Je ne suis vraiment qu'un sombre idiot._ Souffla t-il.

* * *

><p>3 heures du matin, son ventre criait famine. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Et il n'arrivait pas à dormir.<p>

-_Putaiiin !_

Il se leva à contre coeur, trop obsédé par son envie de nourriture, il descendit vers les cuisines. Evitant méticuleusement de faire du bruit.

Arrivé là-haut, un elfe le salua poliment.

-_Hum...Donne moi n'importe quoi...J'ai trop faim._

L'elfe lui rapporta alors un repas complet comprenant des pommes-de-terre dorées au four, du poulet et une grosse glace au chocolat.

Il regarda la nourriture, avide de découvrir si elle était aussi délicieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Il pris une bouchée en soupirant de plaisir. Il avait _tellement_ faim. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se nourrir normalement...

-_Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi gros, Malefoy._ Persifla une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna et vit alors que Potter était appuyé, négligemment, contre le chambranle de la porte des cuisines.

-_Me fais pas chier..._

-_Au contraire, j'ai bien envie de te faire chier, là, tu vois._ Sourit-il.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés et Potter s'approcha de lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago en les ébouriffant.

-_Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça..._ Dit-il pensivement. _Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à venir ici après le couvre-feu ?_

-_Potter, ça te regarde en quoi ?_

-_Rien, mais j'aimerai que tu me répondes._

-_J'ai faim, voilà, t'es content ? Le gros Drago à faim même avec toute la graisse qu'il a en réserve ! Vas-y moque toi, j'en ai rien à faire._

Il plongea dans son assiette et reprit une bouchée de pommes-de-terre. Et il ne vit pas la tête que fit ledit Potter à cet instant, il avait l'air plutôt surprit.

-_A vrai dire, j'en avait effectivement l'intention, de me moquer je veux dire. Mais comme je sais que tu n'es pas venu manger de la journée...C'est pas tellement grave, c'est normal que tu ais faim._ Dit-il en souriant.

Ce fut à Drago d'être surprit cette fois-ci.

-_Tu as fait un pari avec qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux hein ? Pourquoi t'es ''gentil'' d'un seul coup ?_ Demanda t-il, agressivement.

-_Calme, non mais je compatis. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de voir des tops models tel que moi se balader et séduire n'importe quelle fille tandis que toi tu ne ressemble à rien._

Si au début de la phrase Drago avait été touché, parce que jamais Ô grand jamais on ne lui avait parlé avec autant de tact, la fin de la phrase l'avait blessé plus que de raison. '' Bah oui, à quoi je m'attendais aussi... C'est Potter, il ne peut pas me comprendre, lui encore moins qu'un autre! '' se morigéna t-il.

-_T'es qu'un connard._ Dit Drago, acide.

-_Et toi tu t'es vu ? Mais enfin, tu dégoutes tout le monde... Rien qu'à voir ta graisse ça me donne des frissons ! T'es tellement moche putain ! Tu ferais mieux de crever, ça serait mieux pour toi, et plus agréable pour nos yeux sensibles !_

Les yeux embués, Drago renversa le reste de son repas sur le T-shirt de Potter et couru rageusement jusqu'à son dortoir.

_**Plus jamais il n'irait aux cuisines le soir.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. Je suis désolée, on est vraiment tout de suite dans l'ambiance morne de la vie de Drago mais bon...<p>

J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop, que vous avez un peu aimé tout au moins !

_Bisous !_

Je vous aime.

**An. P**


	2. Seul, le silence

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à vous !

Alors tout d'abord je voulais vous dire que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée, franchement je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux ( 13 reviews, du premier coup, pour moi c'est un grand pas, ahah ) et vos reviews sont sincèrement adorables.

Alors merci, merci beaucoup pour ça !

**_RARA_**: ( _réponses aux reviews anonymes_)

**BlackClaire: **Merci pour ta review ! :) Mon but était de parler de quelque chose qui n'est presque jamais évoqué dans des fictions... ;)_ Bisous et encore merci. _

**Nono:** Merci pour la review ! Et voici la suite ahah ;)

**MoiMoiMoi:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et c'était dans mes objectifs de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent... Après, de toutes façon, une fois qu'un thème est exploiter, c'est sûr qu'en trouver est dur. En tout cas si je peux me permettre de te conseiller une fanfiction HPDM assez différente et vraiment bien écrite ça serait " Destination ailleurs " je ne sais pas si tu la connais, mais elle est génialissime ! Les personnages ( Harry, Drago, Dobby et Hedwige ) sont superbement bien mis en scène ! Elle fait à la fois rire, pleurer, sourire. On passe vraiment par un tas d'émotions enfin bref je ne vais pas épiloguer dessus, sache juste que si tu cherches une bonne fiction, c'est celle-ci que je te conseille :)

**Kahlan:** Merci pour ta review :) Toi aussi tu as toujours été ronde ? Je te comprend. Et c'est ton genre de lectrice que je cherchais à toucher en écrivant cela, on se sent toujours moins seules quand on se rend compte que toutes les personnes un peu trop "rondes" vivent la même chose ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire :) Bisous Bisous ;)

**Mel:** Merci pour ta review ^^ Et je sais, c'est un risque à prendre, de modifier un personnage déjà existant, parfois les gens n'aiment pas ou n'arrivent pas à se l'imaginer ^^ Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, tu as l'impression que ce n'est plus le vrai Drago Malefoy quoi :) Mais quelque fois, le jeu en vaux la chandelle. Bises et merci beaucoup :D

**Loyun:** Merci pour la review ;) Effectivement non Drago n'est pas parfait, personne ne peut l'être ahah (minute philosophie) Bises :)

_Voilà, voilà_ ;) Sinon, petites nouilles je suis désolée si vous devez subir mon humour douteux par moment, et aussi de mettre un temps fou à publier.

Je vais vous expliquer : Mon ordi a un léger -très léger- ...Problème. Les touches A, Z, D, F, V, B ne fonctionnent plus. Ce qui fait que j'utilise un clavier visuel. Le Mercredi après-midi, ainsi que le Vendredi Soir, le Samedi Après-midi et parfois le dimanche, je suis chez ma mamie qui a un ordi en état de marche et duquel je peux donc correctement écrire et publier. C'est pourquoi je met pas mal de temps pour écrire. Franchement, ça me désole, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement :/

Brefouillons, passons au chapitre 2.

* * *

><p><em>-Drago, tu es sûr que ça va ?<em> Demanda pour la quatrième fois Pansy Parkinson.

_-Oui Pansy, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas._ Lui sourit-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs le regarda, sceptique, mais ne décelant rien d'autre que de la sincérité sur le visage de Drago elle lâcha l'affaire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond souffla pour lui même, heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait posé plus de questions que cela, sans ça il aurait dû partir de table pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Or, il avait très faim. Et n'avait aucune envie de devoir retourner aux cuisines cette nuit.

Vraiment, aucune envie.

Il trempa avec violence sa tartine de pâte à tartiner goût chocogrenouille avec supplément de citrouille confite dans son lait d'Hippogriffe et mordit dedans en fixant un point dans le vide.

Potter venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, et il luttait très fort dans son esprit pour ne pas lever le regard vers lui. Il ne voulait pas être insulté, ou humilié dès le matin, et pour cela il devait prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Malgré ses efforts il entendit des ricanements à la table des Griffondors et ne pu s'empêcher de lever la tête. Potter était attablé et semblait raconter une histoire très passionnante et drôle à ses amis. Drago tendit l'oreille et entendit des bribes de phrases "...Je vous jure...Mangeait...Ce gros...Il a dit...Puis il m'a renversé...Partit...Mais quel con ce gars..." S'en suivit alors des ricanements et pouffements stupides ainsi que des regards insistants dans la direction de Drago.

Ce dernier se leva finalement, excédé d'être, une fois de plus, le centre des moqueries de ses "camarades" , s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que les appeler ainsi.

* * *

><p>Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune Serpentard, bras enroulés autours de ses jambes, Drago enfournait avec véhémence une plaque de chocolat au lait. Comme pour se réconforter, de toutes ces moqueries. De sa vie en elle même. De gros sanglots lui prenaient la gorge, même s'il faisait de gros efforts pour les retenir.<p>

Lorsqu'il leva le regard, une grosse paire d'yeux le fixait avec curiosité.

-_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Une jolie petite fille, elle devait avoir 11 ans tout au plus. De grands yeux, globuleux, de longs cheveux blonds et un air absent au visage. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-_Je ne pleure pas. Et puis qui es-tu ?_

-_Je m'appelle Léontine Lovegood, la ..._

-_Petite soeur de Luna ?_ La coupa t-il. _Mais que fais-tu ici ?_

-_Je suis à Serpentard, ma mère l'était. Je ne l'ai pas connu beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas grave elle avait vécu assez longtemps si elle n'est plus ici, non ?_ Dit-elle, l'air distrait.

-_Oui, oui. Surement..._ Répondit Drago, pensif.

Elle sourit vaguement, puis se serra contre Drago.

-_Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Dit-il, déboussolé.

-_Je sympathise, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal._

Une sensation agréable étreignit doucement le coeur de Drago, quelqu'un sympathisait avec lui. Au nom de Merlin, cela n'était jamais arrivé de sa vie. Pansy et Blaise lui avaient été présentés petits, et étaient, par la force des choses, devenus ses amis. Mais que quelqu'un, de sa propre volonté, sympathise avec lui...

Puis une pensée lui serra le coeur, lui tordit les boyaux, lui noua l'estomac.

-_Tu es ici pour Potter, c'est cela ? C'est ta soeur qui t'as chargée de faire ça ? Pour me faire du mal hein ?_

-_Ne soit pas si méfiant, Drago Malefoy, cela te jouera des tours un jour..._

Elle tourna une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, puis s'en alla en sautillant ; laissant Drago à ses pensées, pour le moins préoccupées.

* * *

><p>Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, assurés par le professeur Lupin étaient les cours préférés de Drago, avec Histoire de la magie.<p>

Non pas qu'il aimait réellement les matières, mais les profs étaient si gentils et doux avec lui qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ces moments de paix.

Et aujourd'hui en était un.

Lupin passait de rangs en rangs, un sourire tendre affiché aux lèvres en regardant ses élèves en train d'écrire leur cours sur les Retourneurs de temps et leurs dangers. Drago le fixait, ayant déjà fini de prendre ses notes. Il trouvait cet homme extraordinaire, par sa façon de ne pas juger les gens, et d'essayer d'apprendre à les connaître avant même de leur coller une étiquette. Et aussi ce charisme qu'il dégageait. Il pouvait redonner le sourire rien qu'en entrant dans une pièce.

Alors que Drago jouait rêveusement avec sa plume, Lupin s'approcha de sa table.

-_Tu ne prends pas de notes Drago ?_ Demanda t-il soucieux.

_-Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'ai déjà fini._

-_Ne t'excuse pas, dans ce cas là tu peux partir si tu veux._ Sourit-il.

-_Non merci, je vais rester un peu, encore._ Répondit Drago.

Lupin acquiesça doucement, puis se rendit à son bureau, heureux qu'un élève s'intéresse à son cours. Drago regarda les élèves présents dans la pièce, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Potter compris dedans, bien évidemment. Drago soupira, son regard erra jusqu'à la fenêtre, et il se laissa aspirer dans ses rêves. Serein. Car le bruit de la pluie le berçait.

* * *

><p><em>-Eh, le gros !<em>

Par réflexe, Drago se retourna, pour voir qui venait de le héler si peu discrètement dans les couloirs.

-_Potter._ Dit-il sèchement en constatant qui était la personne en question.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son ennemi.

-_Dis moi, est-ce que ça t'as plu de jouer au fayot avec Remus ?_ Sa voix se fit doucereuse.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Ecoute, je te le dirais pas deux fois, Remus, c'est la seule famille qui me reste depuis la mort de Sirius. Il te protège je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, et il t'apprécie. Mais je ne te laisserais pas me piquer mon seul proche restant, ça non, c'est pas un gros con dans ton genre qui me piquera Remus !_ T'as compris ? Il appuya Drago contre un mur en le secouant comme un prunier.

Ce dernier, figé par la peur - Potter faisait tout de même quelques centimètres de plus que lui, et était musclé, tout de même- ne pipa mot et resta là, à regarder Potter s'énerver contre lui.

-_Oh et puis merde._ Cracha Potter.

Il mit à Drago un coup de poing, au niveau de ses côtes. Celui-ci se plia en deux, mais s'abstint de dire quelque chose, de peur de raviver la colère de Potter qui était appuyé à l'aide de ses bras contre le mur.

_-Putain, ça fait du bien de se défouler sur quelqu'un._ Souffla t-il, plus calme.

-_Oui et ben j'en ai marre que ça soit moi._ Siffla Drago.

-_T'es la seule personne que j'ai trouvé pour qui on ne verrais pas la différence. Parce que, que je te tape ou non, t'es toujours aussi moche._

Drago sentit le pincement familier au niveau de son coeur, il tenta de sourire avec froideur, mais ça ne ressembla qu'à un sourire amère.

-_Pourquoi y a t-il fallut que ça soit toi mon ennemi hein ?_

Et il partit, s'enfermer dans son dortoir, ou seul ses paquets de gâteaux "petit sorciers" pourraient le réconforter.

* * *

><p>De gros sanglots emplissaient une pièce presque vide, il était tard.<p>

_-J'en ai marre... Marre..._ Murmura une voix triste.

Drago était sur son lit, dans une position fœtale, secoué par des spasmes de chagrin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. Mais Potter était si méchant avec lui, en ce moment. Et puis, son père n'était pas fier de lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Parce qu'un Malefoy n'est pas gros. Parce qu'un Malefoy est censé être parfait.

Et il avait beau essayer, essayer encore, d'être un fils modèle, un mec cool, quelqu'un de sympa, ça ne satisfaisait jamais personne.

Pourquoi personne n'essayait jamais de le comprendre ? Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils des amis ? Et pourquoi pas lui ?

Prit d'une bouffée de colère, il se leva, essuya ses larmes rageusement, et descendit dans sa salle commune. Il s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

-_Ouai...Moi aussi j'en ai marre Blaise... Je sais bien que c'est pas sympa..._ Dit Pansy

-_Avoue, il est chiant à déprimer pour rien en ce moment._ Répliqua Blaise

-_On peut pas vraiment comprendre... Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait faire un effort._ Concéda t-elle

-_Personnellement, je ne le considère plus tellement comme un ami, on a pas de points en commun... Et puis, ça me gêne de traîner avec lui._ Le jeune homme se passa une main derrière la nuque.

-_Comment ça ?_ Demanda Pansy

-_Je... Tout le monde se moque de lui... Et... Draco bah il est gros tu vois... Et j'aimerais bien sortir avec des filles au lieu d'être juste le mec qui traine avec le gros..._

-_Oooh..._ Fit Pansy d'un air compréhensif.

Drago sentit son coeur qui se déchirait. Ces deux personnes, qu'il considérait comme des amis, eux-mêmes l'insultait copieusement. Les deux seules personnes en qui il avait confiance. Les deux seules personnes qui avaient une place dans sa vie...

-_Puisque je vous dérange tant, il fallait me le dire plus tôt._ Dit-il, la voix rauque.

-_Drago..._ Couina Pansy.

-_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, il n'y a que les amis qui peuvent le faire._ Répliqua t-il, acide.

-_Mec..._ Essaya Blaise.

-_Sérieusement... Ne venez plus... Jamais me parler._ Souffla t-il.

Il se tourna, puis sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Est-ce que son poids lui gâcherait éternellement la vie ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre 2... J'avoue, je le trouve très mal construit. Peut-être même que vous aussi vous le pensez, et vous n'auriez pas tord !<p>

En tout cas, c'est fait, c'est fait quoi.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e)s pour le coup.

Sinon, j'ai une question pour vous ( si vous êtes, ou avez été rondes) quelles étaient les insultes les plus récurentes que vous aviez ? ( Je m'excuse si c'est trop indiscret, ou si je remue le couteau dans la plaie, moi même étant trop ronde je sais ce que c'est, mais j'ai besoin de véritables "témoignages" pour rendre les dialogues plus vrais encore... :S )

Bref, bisous je vous aimes très fort ! Bon W-e :)

**_An.P_**


	3. Fragments d'une vie

Bonjour très chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pour publier ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, mon ordi a des problèmes et je dois utiliser un clavier visuel. La période scolaire étant terminée je ne peux plus écrire sur l'ordi de mes grands-parents étant donné que je ne les visite plus aussi souvent.

Cependant je devrai retourner chez eux à partir du 8 août, peut-être le lundi et certainement le mercredi, et je pourrai écrire plus souvent.

J'avais donc le choix, soit j'écrivais 3500 mots (sans compter les RARA et le mot de la fin) au clavier visuel, soit je vous laisser poireauter jusqu'en août et je n'avais pas le coeur à ça ( je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant d'attendre parfois ). J'ai donc opté pour la première option, et je peux vous dire que c'était plutôt embêtant ( sans blague, on écrit 10x moins vite O.O )

Sinon, qui a été voir HP7 partie 2 au cinéma ?

Bref...

**RARA :**

**Nanola:** Merci beaucoup, tu vas me faire rougir ;) Et oui je suis désolée si tu as mal compris, en fait il y a un seul flashback qui se trouve tout au début, c'est pour montrer pourquoi Drago est malheureux. Promis, si j'introduis un autre Flashback je le préciserai pour qu'il n'y ai pas de confusion :) Bises ! 3

**Babou:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et tu as tout à fait raison, ces personnes sont très superficielles. Et si elles ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour voir comment une personne est à l'intérieur et nous rejette eh bien tant mieux, parce qu'on ne perd rien :) Sinon, merci encore bises !3

**Kahlan:** Merci ça me touche ;) Et j'aime bien le personnage de Remus, je le trouve assez paternel ( chez JKR) c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris :) Et pour répondre à tes questions, non pour l'instant il va continuer à le frapper je ne peux hélas pas t'en dire plus mais il arrêtera à un moment donné ;) Et je peux juste te dire que le comportement d'Harry va aller en s'adoucissant. Sinon merci pour tes remarques, je suis par ailleurs désolée pour toi, ces gens ne te mérite pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de formidable comme toutes mes lectrices et que ces personnes ont raté quelqu'un d'unique pour sa générosité, ou son humour, ou pour pleins d'autres de ces qualités ! Merci encore pour ta review, XOX 3

**Angélique:** Merci pour ta review ! :) Encore une fois, je suis effarée de voir comme les gens peuvent être cruels avec des gens qui n'ont rien demandé ! Bon courage à toi pour ne plus y penser... Bises et merci encore pour la review 3

**Maween:** Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment c'est gentil ;) Je ne sais pas si tu avais mis une adresse e-mail, un blog ou autre car le site la visiblement censuré. Si tu veux parler ( de ce que tu vis ou autre ) c'est ok ( un conseil, si tu donnes ton adresse e-mail met des espaces elle ne sera pas censurée, sinon si tu as un skyblog par exemple ça serait plus pratique et ça ne divulguerait pas d'informations perso :P ) Merci encore, bises 3

Je vous aime, mes lecteurs/trices ;) 3

* * *

><p>La lune était très peu visible ce soir, pour cause, de gros nuages se trouvaient dans le ciel. La pluie battait fort sur les fenêtres du château de Poudlard. De grosse gouttes tombaient sur le sol, faisant alors apparaître de grandes flaques boueuses.<p>

Si nous observions cette scène comme quelqu'un de normal, nous ne verrions que le paysage entrain de devenir de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus triste.

Mais si nous faisions plus attention aux détails, et aux bruits, nous aurions certainement entendu des sanglots qui venait d'un creux situé dans une roche un peu avant la cabane d'Hagrid, nous aurions certainement vu une masse avec des cheveux blonds roulée en boule sur elle même, nous aurions certainement vu quelqu'un de malheureux qui pleurait, tout simplement.

Drago avait souvent eu mal, à cause de Potter, ou même de ses acolytes. Il avait souvent eu mal à cause de son père qui n'était pas fier de lui. Il avait souvent eu mal en voyant le regard de sa mère sur lui, elle qui était si jolie mais qui ne pouvait le présenter à ses amies, avec un physique si ingrat. Il avait même eu mal en entendant Dobby -son ancien elfe- lui dire de moins manger.

Mais jamais il n'avait pensé avoir mal à cause de Blaise et Pansy. Bien que ça soit une amitié arrangée entre eux, il leur vouait une certaine confiance. Et même un certain attachement. Il aurait d'ailleurs été ridicule de croire qu'il ne tenait pas un minimum à eux, les connaissant depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Drago se cala un peu plus au fond de son creux et serra un peu plus ses jambes, il commençait à faire froid, et il était trempé à cause de la pluie. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son front et ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement au corps. Il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, sans grand succès. Il se leva alors en s'ébrouant et s'époussetant, comme pour retrouver un peu de dignité.

A peine eût-il réussi à extraire ses pieds d'une flaque de boue qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui qu'une violente bourrasque lui en renvoya en pleine figure. L'air blasé il se promit de ne plus jamais sortir un soir de pluie, puis il couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'aux vestiaires de quidditch afin de se nettoyer un peu. Arrivé à l'intérieur il posa en vitesse ses affaires, les nettoya à l'aide d'un sort puis, il se déshabilla rapidement et se rendit sous l'eau chaude de la douche dans un soupir de bien être.

Un soupir pareil au sien à l'autre bout de la pièce lui fit équarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Il était à poil, ses affaires étaient à quelques mètres de lui, et en plus il n'était pas seul.

_-Respire Drago..._Murmura t-il pour lui même. _Tu dois...Rêver...Oui c'est cela._

Un autre soupir lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_-A-Arrête Ginie, pffiou. Hum._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus ( si c'était possible) et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors dans un ''o'' spectaculairement parfait. C'était Potter. Si jamais il le voyait, s'en était fini de lui.

Il éteignit doucement la douche, puis à pas de loup se faufila jusqu'à ses affaires, prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir, ou de ne pas trébucher. Il s'habilla avec hâte et remit ses cheveux en place. Maintenant venait le moment de sortir. La porte se trouvait justement en face de l'endroit où Potter et sa ''copine'' se trouvaient. Il était mort et enterré. Car Potter, bien que visiblement occupé, devait tout de même rester sur ses gardes, pour cause les préfets venaient parfois faire un tour aux vestiaires, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'était dehors après le couvre-feu.

Mais c'était soit il sortait maintenant, soit il risquait de se faire enfermer (magiquement, sinon aucune raison de paniquer) dans les vestiaires Griffons.

Un autre soupire lui parvint aux oreilles et il prit sur lui pour ne pas avoir de nausée. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça bien longtemps.

Un gémissement, et un vrai retentit dans la pièce, et il se dit que la température montait drôlement chez les deux énergumènes à son opposé. Et après un concert de cris dignes des plus grandes stars sorcières du porno ( pour Ginnie) et de gémissements rauques plutôt du genre salace ( pour Harry ), le silence se fit. On entendait plus que des respirations haletantes.

_-C'était bien._

Drago se douta que c'était Harry qui venait de parler ( bien qu'en fait Ginnie avait une voix plutôt virile des fois) et se dit au comble du bonheur qu'il allait peut-être partir.

_-Bien ? Seulement "Bien" ?_ Cria une voix hystérique.

Pour une fois il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être Harry.

_-Bah oui, j'ai connu des meilleurs coups quoi._

"Dans tes dents ! " C'était mieux qu'une BD magique de " Amour, Potion et Patronus" , il ne lui manquait que les pop-corn. Il s'éclatait finalement. C'était d'un ridicule !

_-Et qui par exemple ? Fred et George ?_ Dit-elle sarcastique.

_-Non, mais Neville oui._

Il devina sans mal l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Ginnie, étant donné qu'il arborait lui même cette expression.

_-Tu te fiches de moi là, mon ange, hein ?_ La voix se fit tremblante.

_-Non, il est même trèèèès doué si tu veux savoir !_ Répliqua Harry acide.

Il était fort en rebondissement finalement, ce Potter.

_-Je... J'irai le dire ! Aux autres, Parvati, Lavande... Tout le monde !_

Il entendit des pas, puis un claquement et un gémissement de douleur. Il devait avoir plaqué Ginnie contre le mur.

_-Si jamais tu t'avises de dire quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que toute l'école sera au courant de tes activités avec Dean, Justin, Collin, Le gars de Serdaigle bizarre de l'autre jour, et Crabbe ! Et comprend bien que ça ne me gênerais pas._ Expliqua t-il d'une voix calme mais pourtant dangereuse.

_-Sale...Salaud !_

Des pas, une gifle, un cri hystérique et une porte qui claque. Ginnie était partie. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Harry. Drago pensa à cet instant que s'il le découvrait ici il n'y aurait même pas un témoin de son meurtre. Alors il croisa très fort les doigts jusqu'à se faire craquer les articulations tant il était crispé.

_-La pute, elle m'a bien amoché._ Entendit-il.

Il écouta les pas d'Harry qui semblaient venir dans sa direction, il retint son souffle. Puis finalement la porte claqua une deuxième fois, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées.

Il était sauvé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago se réveilla ce matin là, il lui semblait qu'il était dans une bulle bienheureuse. Il se remémora le rêve qu'il venait de faire et tomba des nues en se rendant compte que, à l'évidence, les gémissements, les corps qui s'emboitent - bien qu'un peu flous-, la forme d'éclair qui apparaissait souvent, n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Il avait bel et bien rêvé de Potter.<em> Potter...<em>

Etait-ce parce-que ce qu'il avait entendu hier lui avait chamboulé les hormones ? De toute façon peu lui importait, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Potter de cette façon là, c'était répugnant. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir.

Après s'être rincé la bouche et épongé le front qui était couvert de sueur il s'appuya sur l'évier et se fixa dans le miroir, avec une expression de colère mélangée à celle du dégout. Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence. Surtout pas.

C'était une simple erreur de son subconscient. Oui, c'était cela. Et rien d'autre que cela. Satisfait de son raisonnement il rentra dans la douche, prêt pour une nouvelle journée.

* * *

><p>L'humeur de Drago était au plus bas, il n'avait obtenu aujourd'hui de la part de Blaise et Pansy que des regards froid. Et bien que Potter ne l'ai visiblement pas encore remarqué, il se serait moqué de lui sinon, cela le blessait terriblement. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à lui parler. Il est vrai qu'il leur avait dit de le laisser mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils prennent cela au pied de la lettre !<p>

Il entendit des pas mais sembla n'en avoir cure.

_-George tu vois ce que je vois ?_

_-Mais oui Fred, c'est bien Malefoy._

_-Pour nous servir !_

_-Que faites-vous ici, seul, Sir ?_ Dit George Weasley avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Drago remonta lentement sa tête qu'il avait cachée dans ses bras. Puis parcouru les alentours des yeux.

_-Les toilettes sont à tout le monde._ Répondit-il.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire narquois.

_-Oui, mais..._

_-Se sont les toilettes de..._

_-Mimi Geignarde !_ Termina Fred ( bien que Drago ne sût dire qui il était réellement)

_-Oui, je le sais bien, elle est venue me casser les pieds à plusieurs reprises, à ce qu'il paraît, deux vilains jumeaux rouquins lui auraient déversé de la peinture indélébile spéciale fantômes sur les cheveux, pour " tester " une nouvelle invention._ Répliqua t-il, avec un regard de reproche.

Il se regardèrent, complices. Et à ce moment précis, Drago les envia. Il était de notoriété publique que les jumeaux étaient les êtres les plus joyeux et farceurs que Poudlard ai porté en ses murs - mis à part les maraudeurs. Il étaient tellement heureux de vivre, tellement complices, tellement un et deux à la fois, que Drago se prit d'affection pour eux, oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient des Weasley.

Voyant le regard tendre que Drago arborait il sourirent doucement.

_-Oui, ça fait ça à beaucoup de gens lorsqu'on nous voit ensemble._ Rigola Fred

_-C'est notre charme fou qui doit faire ça !_ Renchérit George en gonflant la poitrine.

Le jeune homme blond fut alors secoué d'un rire, léger, mais revigorant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rit de façon sincère. Et les jumeaux semblèrent le remarquer.

_-Drago Malefoy qui rit, attention les yeux, c'est pas tout les jours !_

_-Tu as raison mon cher George !_ _Que dirais-tu de recommencer à le faire rire pour voir si on ne rêve pas?_

Il s'accordèrent d'un regard et s'approchèrent en souriant de Drago qui sourit nerveusement.

_-Euh...Qu'est-ce que vous allez me fa...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHArrêtez çAHAHAH !_

Lorsque que Drago fut calmé ( il faut dire qu'une séance de chatouilles made in Weasley Twins était on ne peut plus horrible) , il les regarda tour à tour puis sourit.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez au fait ?_

_-Rien de spécial, mon on est ravis de te connaître Drago, et pas** l'autre** de tous les jours._ Dirent-il d'une même voix, et comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient sincères ils lui tendirent leurs mains, _serais-tu prêt, Drago Malefoy, à entrer dans le cercle très fermé des Weasley & co' et d'apprendre nous aussi à nous connaitre ?_

Drago hésita, c'était tout de même les Weasley, les frères du meilleur ami de son pire ennemi, les plus gros farceurs de Poudlard. Mais après tout, combien de fois l'occasion de se faire des amis se représenterait-elle à lui ?

Il tendit alors lui aussi sa main.

_-Pas d'entourloupe ?_ Demanda t-il.

_-Pas d'entourloupe._ Répondirent-il en coeur.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Drago sourit, une fois de plus. Il venait de se faire des amis, des gens voulaient bien de lui, le gros ! Une bouffée de bonheur s'empara de son être, lui étreignit le coeur, fit pulser son sang dans ses veines et lui donna un air plus radieux que jamais. Son moral était remonté en flèche.

* * *

><p>Drago était si euphorique qu'il se rendit même à son cour de sortilège avec le sourire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe il fut surprit de constater que tous les serpentards et les griffondors soient déjà assit à leurs places.<p>

_-Mr. Malefoy, si j'étais vous je ne sourirai pas de cette façon si j'arrivai en retard à un de mes cours, soit, asseyez-vous à votre et tâchez de ne plus vous faire remarquer._ Lança son professeur.

Il obtempéra, priant silencieusement pour que Potter n'ai pas vu son sourire idiot. Une fois à sa place - juste derrière Finnigan et Potter - il sorti ses affaires et commença à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin.

Il reçu une boulette de papier sur le front au moment ou il commençait à rêvasser. Levant brusquement la tête, bougeant de ce fait ses affaires, il manqua de renverser son encrier. Puis il chercha d'où provenait la boulette en regardant partout, il tomba sur le regard moqueur de Potter (NDLA: Observez cette maîtrise des rimes O.O ) et soupira.

_-Quoi ?_ Chuchota t-il.

_-Pourquoi tu souriais comme ça ?_ Demanda t-il, se moquant une fois de plus de lui.

_-Non mais ça te regarde pas !_ Répondit-il, énervé.

_-Oh, je sais, une fille t'as fait la première gâterie de ta vie, et j'imagine tout à fais Mme. Trelawney dans ce rôle._ Dit-il narquois.

Son voisin, Seamus Finnigan pouffa à sa "blague".

_-Ta gueule pour voir !_ Souffla t-il, vraiment en colère cette fois-ci.

_-Ouuuuh Malefoy s'énerve !_ Se moqua t-il, en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

_-C'était bien Trelawney hein ? Ahahaha c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi en colère._ Rigola Finnigan.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui n'eût pour effet que de le faire pouffer à nouveau.

_-Oui, mais bon la pauvre quand même, se taper un gros lard comme lui._ Dit-il d'un faux air compatissant.

Drago roula ses yeux gris, et souffla avant de tourner la tête.

_-Oh mais j'oubliais, Drago..._ Chuchota sensuellement la voix de Potter.

_-Mais quoi bon sang ?_ Grogna t-il en rougissant un peu à cause du ton qu'avait employé le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

-_Est-ce que ça t'as plus hier soir ?_ Murmura t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La respiration de Drago se fit sifflante.

_-De...De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Bah la turlute de Trelawney._ Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Le jeune homme blond se détendit soudain, il avait cru qu'Harry était au courant qu'il l'avait entendu baiser hier soir. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

_-Il n'y a rien eu._ Grinça t-il en articulant sur chaque syllabe.

_-Pas étonnant, pour une boule de graisse comme toi._ Dit-il théâtralement.

_-Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être une trainée comme toi._

Le regard de Potter changea radicalement.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE HEIN ?_ Il cria presque.

_-Mr. Malefoy, Mr. Potter, hors de mon cours ! J'en ai marre de vos incessantes disputes !_ Sermonna le professeur.

Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et Drago jura entendre des gémissements de la part des filles qui le fixait. Il essaya de faire pareil, mes comme ses cheveux étaient maintenus par du gel cela n'eût pas l'effet escompté, car il n'y eût que Potter qui le vit. Ce dernier eût d'ailleurs un léger bug - sûrement car il n'avait jamais vu son geste imité - puis il ricana légèrement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tout deux de la salle de classe Potter prit le poignet de Drago et le serra si fort que le blond se demanda s'il pourrait s'en resservir un jour.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?_ Il se rapprocha de son visage, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

_-Rien, oublie. J'ai... Juste ouï dire que tu avais pas mal d'aventures sans suites..._ Répliqua t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se rapprocha de Drago encore plus et l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme.

_-Maintenant, tu vas me dire la vérité. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation d'envoyer une lettre au ministère, il serait dommage que ton pauvre petit papa soit exécuté plus tôt que prévu non ? Je l'ai déjà envoyé pourrir à Azkaban, tu ne voudrai pas que je sois également responsable de sa...mort ?_ Murmura t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Drago toussota et Potter relâcha un peu sa prise sur son col.

_-Sale petit manipulateur... Je te croyais pas comme ça Potty..._

-_Sympa le petit surnom, maintenant parle._ Dit-il en le secouant comme un prunier cette fois-ci.

Il se passa quelques secondes, et puis Drago eût un éclair de génie.

_-C'est... C'est Neville... Je l'ai entendu dire à Ginnie qu'il avait couché avec toi, bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'air surprise..._

Potter lâcha complètement Drago qui se massa le cou. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir sembla se détendre.

_-Si ce n'est que ça..._ Il regarda dans le vide environ deux secondes, puis se reprit. _Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un murmure à propos de ça je saurai que c'est toi. Donc tu la ferme si tu veux que papounet vive._ Menaça t-il.

Drago aquiesca doucement.

_-Bon, maintenant gros lard, j'ai à faire. Et n'oublie pas... Rien... à personne !_

Puis il se volatilisa à l'autre bout du couloir. Par Merlin, Drago l'avait échappé belle ! Pourvu que Potter n'en parle pas à Neville, sinon, son plan tombait à l'eau.

* * *

><p>Assit dans sa salle commune, Drago stressait. Il avait franchement peur de Potter, et des représailles qu'il risquait d'y avoir s'il découvrait la combine. Il se rongeait les ongles tout en grignotant des tartines d'Hippogriffe qui rit ( un fromage à base de lait d'Hippogriffe ) et en fixant la cheminée, dans laquelle les flammes dansaient, d'un air songeur.<p>

_-Bonjour Drago Malefoy._

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, une paire d'yeux globuleux déjà connus le fixait étrangement. Une fois le rythme de son coeur calmé ( il faut dire qu'elle lui avait fait peur la petite ) il prit soin de détailler la tenue de Léontine. Une chemise rouge - sacrilège - sur laquelle dansaient des étoiles dorées - sacrilège bis - et une salopette noire. Aaah la mode moldue était arrivée jusque chez madame Guipure, car il reconnaissait bien là sa signature stylistique. Par contre les chaussures étaient plutôt du genre... spéciales... Des compensées noires et or montées sur ressort.

Lorsqu'elle vit son regard sur ses chaussures elle sourit.

_-Pratique hein ? Regarde les bonds que je peux faire !_ Dit-elle avec une joie certaine.

La petite blonde se mit à sauter furieusement sur ses pieds dans toute la salle commune. Ce qui fit rire Drago.

_-Ahaha, bonjour Léontine._ Sourit-il.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Déçus ? Intrigués ? En colère ?<p>

Personnellement je n'étais pas trop mécontente de ce chapitre ( peut-être aussi car j'ai parlé des jumeaux... :P ) lorsque je l'ai posté. Mais qu'en pensez-vous mes très chers lecteurs ?

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, que tout baigne pour vous, et si vous souhaiter évoquer des souvenirs douloureux à propos d'un rejet quelconque ne vous gênez pas, cette fic est aussi faite pour ça !

Connaissez-vous l'émission sur MTV qui parle du " Challenge Day" c'est dans " ça c'est vraiment moi" c'est plutôt bien fait, je suis toujours en larmes lorsque je le regarde, à l'occasion essayez, on se rend compte que ceux qui se moquent de nous ne le font pas toujours par méchanceté, c'est réconfortant et on apprends la compassion vous verrez ;)

Enfin, ceci dit je n'ai que 15 ans et nous n'avons p-e pas les même goûts ;)

Bisous à tous ! Love de vous 3


	4. L'amitié double les joies

Bonjour, bonsoir, bon matin, bon après-midi, enfin bref vous avez comprit ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire cette suite, bien que tout de même un peu moins que la dernière fois ;)

Mon clavier est toujours hors d'état de nuire... Enfin c'est pas comme s'il pouvait nuire à quelque chose ! En tout cas j'écris toujours au clavier visuel. Mais finalement je m'habitue alors c'est de plus en plus rapide pour écrire. A ce qu'il parait c'est parce qu'il est oxydé, car je l'ai mis à proximité de vapeur, sans savoir que ça pouvait être néfaste.

En tout cas je suis là, et la suite aussi ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :)

**RAR: ( oui je réponds à toutes les reviews ici cette fois, et pas par MP, parce que j'ai un peu la flemme, ahaha désolée )**

**Serdra:** Merci pour ta review, et d'avoir aimer le chapitre :) Et les jumeaux sont des perso' que j'aime énormément, c'est pourquoi je vais leur donner de l'importance... ;)

**ManoirMalefoys**: Merci pour ta review :) Et je ne les mettrai pas ensemble tout de suite, ça serait plutôt incohérent ;) Quand le moment propice sera venu et que ça sera dans la suite logique de l'histoire alors j'envisagerai certainement de faire "Triompher l'amûûûûûr " ahaha ;)

**maud18:** Thanx pour la review :D Je sais que c'est bizarre de voir Harry en méchant et Drago en gentil, mais j'avais envie d'échanger un peu les rôles, car c'est toujours " Les Malefoys n'ont pas de coeurs" " Les Malefoys n'aiment pas" dans les HPDM et pour une fois je voulais lui donner un beau rôle. Malgré tout j'espère que ça ne te perturbera pas trop... :)

**Mamoshi:** Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Je ne peux hélas rien te promettre pour les publications... Je vais rentrer en seconde et avoir plus de travail qu'au collège, qui plus est dans mon bahut il font déjà un bac blanc en seconde donc bon -' Sinon pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas encore si je vais laisser Drago gros ou non, je suis tentée de le laisser tel quel, pour montrer que l'amour ne dépend pas de l'apparence, mais j'hésite, on verra bien ! :) Et je ne sais pas non plus si les Jumeaux et Léontines seront ses seuls vrais amis, bien que pour l'instant on ne peut pas encore dire que Léontine en soit une, c'est sur la voie... Et puis on verra au feeling, après :) Encore merci pour la review, et désolée d'avoir mis un roman !

**Nanola:** Bonjour à toi aussi ahah, et merci pour ta review ! :D Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour les dialogues en italique, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait perturber, je le fais car il est plus simple de distinguer les dialogues de la narration ainsi, ça évite parfois des confusions entre ce qui est dit et pensé, si ça te perturbe tant que ça n'hésite pas à me le redire et j'arrêterai :) Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe de Gin', je ne sais jamais comment l'écrire, parce que d'une fiction à l'autre elle peut être écrite de façon différente, et que je ne mémorise jamais si c'est "Ginny" "Ginnie" "Ginie" ou d'autre encore :S En tout cas je prend bien sûr en compte ce que tu m'as dit et j'essaierai de m'améliorer ! :) Merci encore pour ta review !

**Kahlan:** Merci pour cette review ;) Et de rien pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois, je le pense, et puis franchement c'est normal :) Sinon Harry va changer bien sûr, pas devenir parfait, tout guimauve, fleur bleu, comme dans "amour, gloire et beauté" ou "Des jours et des vies" mais il sera différent de ce qu'il est pour l'instant :) Sinon merci pour tes compliments je vais rougir ahaha :) Je t'adore toi aussi ;P Bises :)

**Eichi-Chan:** Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, Harry est très con ahah mais il ne le restera pas toujours ;)

**Hina-Pyon:** Merci d'avoir mis une review :) C'est vrai que Drago est malheureux, mais il ne fera pas de tentative de suicide dans cette fiction, rassure toi, à moins que je ne sois d'une humeur excessivement morose et sadique il ne fera "que" se mutiler, ce qui est déjà bien trop :/ Merci encore pour la review Bises :)

**Dawn Delestre:** Bonjour, et merci pour ta review :) Alors tout d'abords, je dois être quelqu'un d'optimiste alors O.o parce que j'en ai sérieusement souffert, et bien que je sois entrain de suivre un régime, j'en souffre toujours. Si c'est dans la façon que j'ai de rassurer les gens que tu penses ça, c'est juste que je n'aime pas voir des gens souffrir alors j'essaye de faire voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide...Si ça te vexe je m'en excuse, ce n'étais franchement pas le but. Quoi qu'il en soit on est pas là pour parler de moi. Sinon, c'est vrai que les jumeaux ne sont pas tellement développés, bien que J. K. Rowling en parle souvent dans ses livres, ils sont juste géniaux, et effectivement la mort de Fred était triste :( Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront sincères, il y aura peut-être des embrouilles, mais il apprécient réellement Drago :) Pour Lucius, c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas Drago, mais il reste son père, et au fond de lui Drago n'a pas tellement envie qu'il meurt par sa faute :) Merci encore pour ta review, constructive qui plus est. Je crois que je t'ai également mis un roman, je suis désolée T.T Bises :)

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>Des rayons de soleils frappèrent avec sadisme les paupières encore fermées de Drago. Le jeune homme grogna, mais se résolut vite, il était l'heure de se lever. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent il constata que bien qu'il fût réveillé par quelques rayons épars il faisait encore sombre. Il soupira, de toute façon ça ne servirait plus à rien qu'il se rendorme.<p>

Après sa toilette il décida de se rendre à la grande salle, il serait en avance de presque deux heures mais n'en avait que faire. La tranquillité et le calme le suivraient. Les couloirs étaient calmes, l'atmosphère détendu. Poudlard était différent lorsque les élèves dormaient. Et Drago ne l'aimait que dans ces moments là. Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. Les sens en éveil il regarda autours de lui mais n'aperçut rien, il se dit alors qu'il avait rêvé et reprit sa marche.

-BOUUUUH !

Drago sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise qui se transforma en un espèce de miaulement ratatiné. Les deux touffes rousses en face de lui souriaient de façon machiavélique.

-George. Fred. Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin qui dénotait de sa moue boudeuse.

-Alors, jeune homme que fais-tu de si bonne heure en dehors de ton dortoir ? Taquina un jumeau avec un air sérieux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'arborait Minerva McGonagal.

-A vrai dire, je pourrai vous retourner la question. Répondit-il. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-On t'as vu, sur notre double personnel de...Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire Fred ? Dit George en consultant son jumeau du regard.

-Il est plutôt discret, et puis, je pense qu'on peux lui faire confiance...Répondit Fred en souriant calmement.

-Sur...Reprit George. Sur notre double personnel de la carte du Maraudeur. Expliqua t-il avec un sourire fier.

Drago regarda tour à tour les deux rouquins d'un air perplexe qui en disait long sur les questions qui le taraudaient alors.

-La carte du Maraudeur vieux !

-Notre bible, notre bébé. Une des choses qui ne nous quitte J-A-M-A-I-S !

-Mais...Qu'est-ce ? Osa demander Drago.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'exorbitèrent étrangement.

-Il va falloir qu'on lui explique, hein Georgie ? Dit Fred en entremêlant fermement le bras gauche de Drago avec son bras droit.

-Oh oui Fred, il va falloir qu'on lui explique. Répliqua Fred en entremêlant de la même façon que son frère le bras droit de Drago et son bras gauche.

* * *

><p>Après environ une demi heure de longues et plus ou moins intéressantes explications sur les Maraudeurs, Drago, Fred et George s'étaient réunis devant le bureau de Rusard. Drago ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là mais ce n'était certainement pas pour regarder le bois de la porte.<p>

-Mon cher Georgie, je te laisse l'honneur. Chuchota Fred.

-Bien. Drago, faire partie de notre groupe, c'est accepter d'être comme nous. Je te préviens beaucoup de personnes ont renoncées à être nos amis simplement pour cela. Mais être comme nous, c'est quoi exactement, hein ?

Il laissa un léger blanc avant de reprendre.

-Eh bien en fait, c'est n'avoir peur de rien, être invincible, rire des autres, de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser de nous, parce qu'on est ensemble. Termina t-il avec un regard presque paternel.

-Euh ok, il me semble que j'ai compris le principe.

-Cependant, on se doit de t'initier, et ta première mission sera de t'introduire dans le bureau de Rusard et d'y dérober une bague. Mais attention, elle est spéciale. Pas très exubérante bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un simple anneau en argent. Mais il a été ensorcelé par les maraudeurs lors de leur troisième année - ils sont épatants hein ? - et à l'instant même et durant tout le temps où tu la portes c'est comme si tu avais ingéré du Felix Felicis, tu comprends Drago ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement.

-Il est sept heures, notre Argus chou arrive aux environs de sept heures vingts. Ce qui te laisse assez peu de temps pour trouver la bague. Quoi qu'il arrive ne panique pas, et si jamais Argus chou débarque trop tôt on te fera un signe, on cognera trois fois à la porte et tu te cacheras dans son placard à balai, il ne l'ouvre jamais.

Drago acquiesça une nouvelle fois, légèrement stressé. George et Fred lui donnèrent une accolade en souriant.

-Courage. Murmurèrent-ils en coeur.

Le blond sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement qu'il jugea sinistre.

-Lumos. Chuchota t-il.

Lorsque la lumière se fit dans le bureau de l'invétéré chasseur de voyou, Argus Rusard, Drago soupira. Des dossiers s'empilaient par centaine sur les meubles, des restes se décomposaient dans des vieilles assiettes de porcelaine, et l'unique ampoule qu'il y avait dans la pièce se balançait dangereusement au bout des quelques fils éléctriques qu'il restait encore. Trouver la bague n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux il entreprit de commencer ses recherches par le bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui tenait encore par on ne sait quel miracle et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Des cotons-tiges, des mouchoirs et des choses non identifiées s'entassaient dedans. Il grimaça de dégout et referma le tiroir en vitesse, ouvrant le deuxième à la suite. A l'intérieur il y avait de vieilles photos moldues, en noir et blanc, il referma également ce tiroir, peu intéressé par la vie de Rusard.

Le troisième et dernier tiroir était sous scellée. Drago rigola, le vieux cracmol ne connaissait sûrement pas le sortilège " Alohomora ".

A l'intérieur se trouvait des dossiers classés par noms. Il en vit un au nom de "Fred et George Weasley" et ricana. Sans s'y attarder plus il continua sa recherche et tomba sur un dossier qui faisait au moins le double de celui des jumeaux. Il regarda le nom qui était inscrit et ne fut pas surprit d'y voir " Les Maraudeurs " il tira le dossier du tiroir et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Dedans tout était soigneusement rangé. Différents rapports étaient inscrits par Rusard et commentés par les Maraudeurs eux-même. Hélas, il n'y avait aucunes traces de la bague.

Le regard du blond s'attarda sur l'horloge géante qui ornait le mur en face de lui et vit qu'il était sept heures treize. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Et son stress augmentait.

Il se tourna vers l'étagère juste derrière lui et eût un temps d'arrêt en observant la couche de poussière qu'il y avait dessus. Découragé il laissa son regard errer le long de différentes boites et fût intrigué en voyant " Trucs de filles et autre bijoux " écrit d'une façon qui ne laissait pas de doute sur l'exaspération que ressentait le cracmol au moment de la création de la boite.

Drago la prit sur ses genoux et souleva le couvercle. De nombreux bijoux, maquillages, miroirs de poche s'y trouvaient. Il repéra deux bagues en argent. Il en souleva une et la prit entre ses doigts. Elle était quelconque, il l'enfila à son annulaire pour voir les effets produit et rien ne se passa. Il prit alors l'autre et l'observa attentivement. Elle était simple, mais à l'intérieur défilaient magiquement les noms des différents maraudeurs. Il cria presque de victoire. Et se dépêcha de tout remettre en place. Il était à présent sept heures dix-neuf.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il couru presque jusqu'à la porte et prononça rapidement un "Nox".

Les jumeaux l'accueillirent tout sourire.

-Bande de petits voyous ! Fit une voix grincheuse au fond du couloir.

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent et partirent en sprint à l'opposé de l'homme qui arrivait en courant.

-Restez-ici ! Revenez ! Oh quand je vous attraperez vous verrez ! Sacripants ! Reveneeeeez ! La voix de Rusard et le bruit de sa course résonnèrent dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Trois rires emplissaient les toilettes de mimi, ce matin. Fred, George et Drago se tenaient les côtes, riaient aux larmes, en bref ils s'esclaffaient comme si c'était la dernière fois de leurs existences qu'ils pouvaient rire .<p>

-Oh Merlin, c'est le truc le plus drôle et intense que j'ai jamais vécu. Dit Drago entre deux rires. Tenez ! Il leur tendit la bague.

-Mission réussie, tu fais partie de la bande ! Réussirent à articuler les jumeaux en rigolant encore de leur aventure.

Et alors que tout Poudlard émergeait, trois rires résonnèrent une fois de plus à l'unisson dans les toilettes d'une fantôme casse-pied.

* * *

><p>Les cours de Remus Lupin étaient toujours aussi passionnants, et bien que ce fût dur à admettre pour Drago, même la présence de Potter ne gâchait pas le cour aujourd'hui.<p>

-Bien, vous êtes actifs ce matin et pas endormis comme la moitié du temps ! Jubila le professeur.

Drago entendit Zabini rire derrière lui, il avait dû prendre cette remarque dans son sens pervers. Mais après tout, même si Drago connaissait la moindre de ses réactions, il s'en fichait.

-Mr. Zabini, puisque vous avez envie de rire, dîtes moi quel est le sortilège que l'on doit lancer à un épouvantard pour le neutraliser ? Interrogea Lupin.

Comme d'habitude Drago vit que Granger, l'amie de potter, levait sa main le plus haut possible pour se faire remarquer. Drago savait lui aussi qu'elle était la réponse, c'était mortellement simple puisque de niveau troisième année !

-Hum, c'est le sortilège " Rictusempra " ? Répondit Zabini.

-Confusion monsieur Zabini, c'est le sortilège de " Ridiculus " apprenez mieux vos cours la prochaine fois. Dit Lupin avec un air de reproche.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce professeur soit si gentil ?

-Nous allons mettre en pratique le sortilège qu'aurait dû nous répondre notre ami, Mr. Zabini. Cela devrait-être un simple rappel pour vous puisque nous l'avons tous vu en troisième année. Bon, à vos baguettes ! Et... Commençons ! Mr. Crabbe à vous ! Termina le professeur d'une voix enjouée.

Le jeune homme se plaça en face de l'épouvantard qui, contrairement à ce que tous croyaient, ne s'était pas transformé en livre ou en cerveau mais un monstrueux ... Hippogriffe. A peine le sortilège lancé qu'il prit une couleur rose bonbon et que des paillettes s'entremélèrent avec sa crinière. Ce qui eût bien sûr pour effet de faire s'esclaffer toute la classe.

Les rires s'enchaînèrent en même temps que les personnes qui passaient, puis ce fût le tour de Potter. Tout le monde se tût car les élèves se rappelaient très bien que lors du cour de troisième année Potter avait vu un Détraqueur.

Il se mit en position, comme tout le monde, plutôt sûr de lui.

Ce qui apparût était pour le moins singulier, il ne s'agissait ni de Lord Voldemort, ni d'un Détraqueur, ni rien qui ai même un rapport avec le monde magique. C'était une vision étrange. Drago se concentra sur l'image et comprit avec horreur que le petit garçon qui pleurait parce que mainte et mainte fois on lui posait un "fer à repasser" brûlant sur le torse et les bras était en fait Potter, et que ce n'était pas une vision mais un souvenir.

Et bizarrement, Drago se sentit ému.

Lorsque Potter lança son sort, ses agresseurs étaient déguisés en canards cuits et dansaient en faisant coin-coin. Mais cela ne fit rire personne, pas même Goyle et Crabbe qui étaient pourtant des crétins pure souche. Un grand silence se fit. Décidément Potter était doué pour créer des silences.

Dans un raclement de gorge gêné Lupin prit le bras de Potter et l'amena à côté de Drago.

-Peux-tu l'emmener à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ? Tu es un des seuls qui n'aurait pas besoin de cour de rattrapage. Demanda Lupin.

Le blond fit signe que oui et se leva. Potter le suivit. Dans le couloir, le silence régnait toujours. Puis d'un seul coup, et sans prévenir Potter explosa, de rage, de puissance.

-BON SANG JE NE SUIS QUAND MÊME PAS STUPIDE ! J'AI PAS BESOIN QU'IL ME PRENNE EN PITIE POUR CA ! QUEL STUPIDE ENERGUMENE JE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN ! QUAND VA T-IL ENFIN LE COMPRENDRE ?

Drago le regarda s'énerver tout seul, sans ciller. Il cru lire de la détresse dans les yeux de Potter, et esquissa un geste comme pour le réconforter. Après tout, lui aussi connaissait ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria celui aux cheveux noirs.

-Hum je...

-Ecoute, Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, toi encore moins qu'un autre. Tu es un déchet de la société, et c'est pas toi qui va m'aider ! Siffla t-il.

Accusant le coup, le blond bien décidé à le faire souffrir à son tour le fixa dans les yeux.

-Il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi tes parents sont crevés, ils devaient être tellement honteux d'avoir un fils tel que toi. Et puis, c'est normal que ces gens te martyrisent. Tu mérites que ça. Cracha t-il hargneusement.

Jamais Drago n'avait été aussi acerbe avec quelqu'un et une douloureuse sensation de culpabilité le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il vit les deux prunelles vertes de Potter se remplir de larmes.

Ce dernier visiblement en colère serra son poing si fort que Drago cru un instant qu'il allait se casser lui-même ses phalanges. Mais il vit avec surprise qu'il se reprit.

-Allons à l'infirmerie. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Où était passé le sale caractère du Griffondor ?

* * *

><p>Il était près de dix-huit heure trente, Drago était dans les toilettes des filles, là où il devait retrouver Fred et George.<p>

Légèrement inquiet il ne cessait de regarder par la porte pour voir si les jumeaux arrivaient.

Lorsqu'il les vit passer la porte des toilettes il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

-Alors, il parait que tu t'es disputer avec notre Harry aujourd'hui ? Déclarèrent-ils tranquillement.

Une angoisse mordante le prit au ventre.

-Euh, oui... Oui. Répondit Drago, en fixant ses chaussures.

-Eh t'inquiète pas l'albinos, nous on t'en veux pas. Dit un jumeau en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui on t'aime bien même ! Lança l'autre.

Drago leur envoya un grand sourire.

-Et puis il l'avait très certainement cherché. Siffla un des rouquins.

-Tu peux le dire...Euh...

-George. Sourit celui-ci. Essaye de te rappeler que je suis celui dont les yeux sont les plus clairs.

-Alors que les miens tirent plus sur le vert. Continua calmement Fred.

-D'accord, je pense que je vais retenir, maintenant.

-Mais surtout ne le dit à personne...

-Sinon, s'en est fini de Fred et George.

-Nous ne serons que Fred...

-Ou George. Termina ce dernier.

Drago comprit à ce moment que les deux roux étaient si liés qu'ils ne supporteraient pas qu'on puisse les différencier. Ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Ils n'existaient pas sans l'autre.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et puis... C'est tellement amusant de voir les gens vous confondre. Ricana t-il.

Les rirent résonnèrent à l'unisson dans la pièce.

-Décidement on t'aime vraiment bien !

* * *

><p>Drago entra dans sa salle commune après le repas du soir, il vit que l'atmosphère était chaleureux et que tout le monde riait. Lorsque les autres le remarquèrent ils se turent et les rires cessèrent pour faire place à quelques ricanements. Même ceux de sa maison s'y mettaient ?<p>

Il vit, parmi un groupe de personnes entrain de se moquer de lui, Blaise et Pansy. Il leur jeta un regard blessé et monta directement dans son dortoir, prenant soin de fermer ses rideaux.

Fixant le plafond, il se dit tout de même que des choses positives lui arrivaient plus souvent. Ne serais-ce d'ailleurs que traîner avec les jumeaux. _Ses premiers vrais amis..._

Il sourit pour lui même, sa vie prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il ferma ses yeux et fini par s'assoupir, encore tout habillé.

Il se réveilla vers 23h00 , la faim au ventre. Il ne savait que faire, aller aux cuisines et risquer de croiser Potty l'insomniaque, ou ne pas réussir à se rendormir à cause de sa faim.

Mais la fin l'emportant sur la raison il se dirigea vers les cuisines, bien décidé à ne pas croiser Potter. A peine assit devant le comptoir que son ancien elfe vint à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur Malefoy, Ô Dobby est siiii heureux de vous revoir ! Comment va madame Narcissa ? Et Snoufty ? Dobby se rappelle que vous l'aimiez beaucoup ! S'extasia t-il.

-Bonjour Dobby, je suis également content de te revoir. Répondit-il avec un air tendre. Mère se porte comme un charme, bien que père l'exaspère, et Snoufty... Dobby, ça fait longtemps que père l'a jeté aux oubliettes !

-Monsieur Lucius était un maître horrible ! Dobby se demande comment il a pu travailler pour ce tirant ! Dobby ne remerciera jamais assez Harry Potter de l'avoir libéré ! S'outra l'elfe.

-Harry Potter... Libéré... Toi ? Demanda Drago sans véritablement comprendre.

-Oh Monsieur Lucius ne vous a rien dit ? Remarquez ce n'est pas très étonnant de la part de cet égocentrique, il en aurait perdu tout son honneur. Se renfrogna t-il.

-Tu veux dire que Dumbledor ne t'a pas acheté à notre famille ?

-Bien sûr que non, monsieur Harry Potter a libéré Dobby à la fin de sa seconde année ! C'était un geste héroïque et si gentil ! Aaah Dobby est siiiiii heureux quand il y repense. Confessa l'elfe.

Perturbé, Drago détourna le regard. C'était Potty qui avait libéré Dobby alors ? Pourtant il ne lui avait rien demandé cet elfe. Le jeune blond était sidéré par le bon coeur qu'avait Potter, bien qu'en fait il ne l'utilise jamais en sa présence.

-Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda l'elfe, penaud.

-Tu n'es plus mon elfe Dobby. Rassura Drago.

-Oui, mais Dobby travaille aux cuisines maintenant ! Déclara t-il, en gonflant le torse, l'air fier.

-Ohh... Dans ce cas, donne moi n'importe quoi, pourvu que je mange quelque chose, je suis mort de faim.

-Dobby fait ce qu'il peut ! Dit l'elfe, qui repartit en trottinant pour chercher à manger.

Mettant sa tête entre ses mains, Drago attendit, et lorsque Dobby revint avec dans les mains deux paquets de Biskrok au chocolat il sourit largement.

-Dobby sait que Monsieur Malefoy aime beaucoup les biscuits de sa jeunesse, comme sa peluche Snoufty !

-Merci Dobby, mange avec moi si tu veux.

-Oh un si grand honneur... Dobby n'est pas digne de manger avec un sorcier !

Et Drago lui tendit un biscuit que l'elfe prit avec gratitude. Il serra alors Drago contre lui de ses bras maigrelets, et le blond le serra à son tour. Heureux de retrouver une partie de son enfance dans cette créature dénigrée mais pourtant si gentille.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu. C'est vrai que je parle plus de Drago et des jumeaux que de Drago et Harry, mais j'espère développer d'une bonne façon les relations entre personnages. En tout cas, ce qui est écrit, est écrit.<p>

Je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ?

Je voudrai aussi remercier les "Fidèles", les petits nouveaux, les reviewers, ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, les rageux, enfin bref tous les lecteurs quoi ! :)

Ps: Je crois que je met trop " Bref" , trop de smiley également, et je n'arrive pas à faire les coeurs sur ce site ce qui est très frustrant.

Bref, Bisous :)


	5. Imagine all the people

Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Tout d'abords je souhaiterai m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier cette suite, et j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

Deuxièmement, on m'a signalé que répondre au reviews via chapitre pouvait conduire à la fermeture du compte de l'auteur, ce que je ne souhaite évidemment pas. Je ne vais donc plus pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews ( du moins les anonymes ) donc si vous voulez me parler - et que vous voulez que je vous réponde - , laissez une adresse e-mail, de blog, ou en envoyez-moi un MP. Voilà, je suis désolée, sincèrement !

Troisièmement je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et lectures !

Bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

><p>Drago s'était réveillé d'une humeur qui l'étonnait lui-même, il était joyeux, et pressé de retrouver les jumeaux. Cela faisait deux semaines, à présent, qu'il était devenu leur ami, et il y avait très vite prit goût. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, qui avait fini par ne plus essayer de se venger de la peinture indélébile pour fantôme que Fred et George avaient testé sur elle.<p>

De plus, en ce qui concernait son plus vieil ennemi, celui-ci ne l'agressait presque plus. Pas que ça le dérange, au contraire. D'après George c'est parce qu'il était amoureux d'une fille de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, et d'après Fred, c'est parce qu'il avait des problèmes de famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le mettait dans un état de déprime avancé. Mais de là à dire quoi...

Peut-être était il jaloux de la mise en couple officielle de Seamus Finnigan et Ginny Weasley, avec qui il avait couché récemment ? Mais en fait cela étonnerait beaucoup Drago.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, le surprenant un peu et le tirant de ses pensées.

-Eh princesse tu rêves ? Demanda le possesseur de la main d'une voix taquine.

-Je suis pas une princesse Fred. Grogna Drago, fronçant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

Le jeune roux se contenta de rire et, comme à son habitude, lui ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds en le couvant d'un regard tendre qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

-Laisse Blondie tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. S'amusa George, qui avait observé la scène d'un air mesquin.

Ledit ''Blondie'' ne releva pas, mais frappa légèrement les épaules de ses camarades en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais c'est qu'à force de me lever tous les jours plus tôt, et de me coucher bien après le couvre-feu, ça me rend un peu fatigué. Répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-C'est ça de trainer avec les terribles... Commença George, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Les impitoyables...

-Les blagueurs...

-Les crapules...

-Fred et George Weasley ! Dirent-ils ensemble, la main sur le coeur.

Les trois jeunes hommes ricanèrent. Puis le blond se releva un peu tout en époussetant son T-shirt et son pantalon.

-Désolé, je crois que je vais devoir y aller, j'ai divination là les gars, et je suis sûr que Trelawney peu déjà prévoir que je suis en retard !

-Tu nous ressemble de plus en plus ! Répondit Fred, un air machiavélique au visage.

-Court vers ton destin, princesse ! Ton chevalier arrive ! Se moqua gentiment George.

Il leur fit une accolade, puis couru vers le couloir en attrapant son sac au passage. Il se dirigea vers son premier cour de la journée déjà pressé d'être au soir, lorsqu'il pourrait retrouver ses amis dans leur lieu de prédilection.

* * *

><p>-Prenez votre tasse et lisez l'aaaaveniiiir ! Dit le professeur de divination d'une voix mystique.<p>

Drago prit sa tasse, et entreprit de savoir ce que les feuilles de thé à l'intérieur pouvait bien représenter. Il feuilleta les pages de son manuel, mais visiblement cela ne ressemblait qu'à des feuilles de thé au fond d'une tasse.

-Monsieur Potter, oooh, je vois ! Vous avez un... Nuaaage... Ce qui signifie... Oui Miss Granger ?

-Une période de doute Madame. Répondit-elle, avec un air satisfait.

-Bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter... Vous allez devoir réfléchir, beaucoup réfléchir ! Mais ne pensez pas tout savoir sans prendre le temps de connaître... Déclara t-elle, ses yeux globuleux fixant le vide.

Leur professeur se retourna vers son tableau et y écrit quelques notes que seule Hermione Granger prit le temps de noter.

-Elle est complètement frappée. Entendit-il.

Il se retourna et aperçu Potter et son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley entrain de rire. Une paire d'yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui et leur possesseur adressa à Drago un sourire narquois.

Il se retourna vivement et reprit l'étude des feuilles dans sa tasse. Trouvant cela bien plus passionnant que de se faire chambrer par son pire ennemi. Il nota tout de même qu'ils avaient raison, car Mme. Trelawney adorait tout particulièrement savoir qu'un malheur allait arriver, à croire qu'en fait elle n'attendait que ça.

* * *

><p>Les nuages se faisaient plus présent dans le ciel en ce début de soirée, le temps se rafraichissait considérablement, et Drago, qui était dehors dans le parc, se frotta les main en soufflant dessus afin de se les réchauffer. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, son sac de cours dans les bras, il posa son menton dessus.<p>

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les étendues d'herbes bordant Poudlard, léchants les cîmes des arbres puis son regard inquisiteur se fixa sur le ciel.

Depuis quelques temps, tout allait de mieux en mieux pour lui, mais il ressentait étrangement un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'il voyait Potter et ses cernes de quatre kilomètres de long. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on déprimait, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose et il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, alors d'habitude il se contentait de ne pas y penser.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi penser à Potter ? Ce dernier ne savait que le rabaisser, l'humilier, et par dessus tout, le faire souffrir. C'était un petit con, un petit con comme son père, d'après Rogue, Rogue son parrain...

Ce dernier lui avait confié lors d'une soirée que Drago avait passé dans les cachots à l'occasion d'une heure de colle que McGonagal lui avait infligé pour avoir insulté Potter en public qu'il devrait se taire à l'avenir et avancer sans faire attention à lui et à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, cela ne l'amènerait qu'à souffrir.

Drago se rappelait sans mal l'étincelle de tristesse qui avait éclaté dans les yeux de Rogue, et ce dernier lui avait raconté, son amour pour Lily Evans, et les moqueries de James Potter, ce petit orgueilleux sans foi ni loi.

Oh, bien sûr Rogue avait lui aussi son cota de défauts, il ne déclarait pas être parfait, mais James Potter avait contribué à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Tel père, tel fils, avait pensé le blond.

Mais Potter n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde, non, il l'était seulement avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était faible ? Parce qu'il était seul ?

Parce qu'il était gros ?

Potter, le saint Potter, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Drago n'était pas un défouloir, un petit bouffon avec lequel on pouvait jouer lorsqu'on s'ennuyait.

A cette pensée, le coeur de Drago fit un bond, révulsé de se sentir manipulé ainsi le jeune se leva prestement, agrippa son sac, et retourna au château, rageur.

* * *

><p>- Seigneurie Malefoy, lança une voix mesquine.<p>

Drago, qui venait de rentrer dans le hall, congelé, tourna sa tête vers le possesseur de la voix et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Potter.

- Quoi encore ? Tu ne peux donc te passer de moi ? Soupira t-il, exaspéré, ayant encore le souvenir de sa rancoeur pour le jeune homme en tête.

Potter fit la grimace, mais lança un étrange regard à Drago.

- Je sais des trucs sur ta famille, Malefoy. Des trucs qui feraient frémir les jumeaux d'horreur s'ils savaient, souffla le Gryffondor, d'un air troublant.

- Les... Les jumeaux ? Balbutia Drago, d'une voix aigüe.

-Oh ne fait ta mijaurée, je sais que tu es ami avec eux, j'entends Rusard se plaindre de vous quand je me ballade la nuit, siffla Potter.

- Oh.

- Oh, tu peux le dire. M'enfin après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais un sang-pur et des traitres-à-leur-sangs qui traînent ensemble ça va pas faire tâche dans ta siiiiii belle famille ? Papa sera pas content hein ? Se moqua t-il.

- Hum, en fait ça ne te regarde pas, alors dis moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse, répliqua Drago. Et puis, je me doute que tu ne viens pas pour rien, étant donné que tu ne t'es pas foutu de moi depuis 1 semaine.

Potter sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis remua vaguement la main.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire passer un message. Ne viens pas croire que je viens te mettre en garde de mon propre chef, annonça Potter.

- Bien, bien, de toute façon je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, répliqua froidement Drago.

- Comme tu le sais Voldemort reprend de la puissance chaques jours, et chacuns de ces jours nous rapprochent d'une guerre. Une guerre qui sera inévitable, et bien plus grave que nos querelles d'ado. Nous allons tous devoir trouver notre voie, soit du côté de l'ordre, soit du côté des mangemorts. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur meilleure arme, c'est nous, il planta son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Euh oui. Et donc ?

- Ta tante est une vraie folle, tes parents des mangemorts, et tout ton entourage depuis que tu es jeune te sermonne avec des principes idiots que tu n'as même pas l'air de suivre - ton amitié avec les jumeaux en témoigne - et Dumbledore aimerait que tu rejoignes l'ordre, si tu le désires.

- M-Moi ? Balbutia Drago, au bord du délire.

- Oui toi, je ne suis pas particulièrement emballé par cette idée, mais Dumbledore et ses idées préconcues sur l'amour, l'amitié et la confiance..., il soupira, enfin si tu veux le contacter, vas-y rapidement. Oh, eh, au fait, il aime bien les baguettes magiques en sucre.

Potter se retourna nonchalamment et partit aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Drago se frotta le menton.

- Les baguettes magiques en sucre... murmura t-il, pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>- Et alors ? Il a dit quoi après ? demanda un roux, avide de savoir.<p>

- Bah, il m'a dit de faire vite, et il m'a dit que Dumbledore aimait bien les baguettes magiques en sucre... Mais je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, continua un blond, un peu perplexe.

- Drago, soupira l'autre.

- Fred, répondit-il, sur le même ton.

- Non moi c'est George.

- Ah désolé George.

- En fait non c'est Fred, tu t'es encore fait avoir, ricana Fred.

- Ah. Ah. Ah. Je rigole tellement qu'une de mes côtes s'est fendue, rétorqua Drago, blasé.

Un autre rouquin se racla la gorge, montrant alors à ses compères qu'il était toujours présent.

- Hum, désolé George, s'excusèrent-ils.

- Drago, je pense que ce qu'Harry t'as dit est le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumby, sourit George.

- Son... Mot de passe ? et Drago haussa un sourcil, profondément amusé.

- Oui, il est quelque peu... Excentrique, rajouta Fred.

- Tout s'explique, dit le blond, en s'appuyant un peu sur une porte des toilettes des filles.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, et plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de Drago, un air grave sur le visage, un air que Drago ne leur avait jamais vu prendre.

- Et donc... ? questionna George un peu inquiet.

- Donc quoi ? demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu vas rejoindre l'ordre, ou suivre tes parents ? expliqua Fred, lui aussi légèrement inquiet.

Le serpentard eût une moue blessée puis plongea à son tour son regard dans le leur.

- Je suppose que je devrai prendre mal le fait que vous me demandiez, cependant je peux vous assurer que je ne suivrait pas la voie de ma famille. Je rêve à une vie meilleure, un peu comme tout le monde, et ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres, euh Voldemort, corrigea t-il en voyant l'air patibulaire de Fred, qui va contribuer à la paix et au bonheur.

- Bien dit ! s'exclama George.

- Oui, on a cru pendant un instant que tu préfèrerais rester du côté de ta famille, mais c'est vraiment, vraiment courageux ce que tu fais, renchérit son jumeau.

- Ceci-dit, tu aurais choisit cette voie, nous ne t'aurions pas rejeté pour autant, nous avons appris à te connaître, et nous savons que tu es quelqu'un de bon, ajouta l'autre.

Drago se sentit bizarrement ému, était-ce ça d'avoir des amis sur qui compter dans n'importe quelles situations ? Dans ce cas là, il désirait ardemment les garder jusqu'à la mort, car vivre à leur côtés serait certainement une vie que toute personne pourrait lui envier.

Les larmes lui montèrent un peu aux yeux, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, et il serra ses deux amis dans ses bras.

- Merci les gars, merci ! souffla t-il, heureux.

* * *

><p>Drago se préparait à entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'était décidé à être du bon côté, mais il avait peur des conséquences.<p>

Est-ce que tous ceux de sa maison allaient lui jeter la pierre ? Est-ce que Potter serait encore plus infect qu'avant ou au contraire, serait-il plus conciliant et deviendraient-ils amis ?

Il faisait les cents pas devant la gargouille depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'une personne avec une longue barbe blanche et une robe sur laquelle était dessinées des étoiles surgit d'un couloir.

- Vous me cherchiez monsieur Malefoy ? lança le directeur, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, amusé.

Le serpentard sourit nerveusement, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se décida à parler.

- Oui, je voudrais vous parler de la proposition que vous m'avez exposé par le biais de Potter, exprima t-il.

- Bien, bien, bien, je ne pensais pas que votre décision serait aussi rapide, quoi qu'il en soit, montons, les murs ont des oreilles, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

Complice ? Avec le directeur de Poudlard ?

Drago n'en revenait pas.

Et étrangement, toutes les peurs qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit s'envolèrent à mesure que Dumbledore lui parlait.

* * *

><p>- Drago, Drago !<p>

Ce dernier, qui était assis à une table, faisait un devoir de divination, il tourna vivement la tête.

- Quoi Léontine ? répondit-il, avec un claquement de langue agacé.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de reproche qui ressemblait plus à son habituel regard rêveur et qui ne lui donnait donc pas un air sérieux.

- Il y a un certain Garry... Warry... Ou peut-être Harry qui t'attends à l'entrée de la salle commune, d'après les premières années.

- Potter... murmura Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? questionna t-il, dubitatif.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il avait l'air sacrément étrange à ce qu'il paraît.

Le jeune homme se leva un peu brusquement, et rangea ses affaires avec précipitation, faisant des tâches d'encre sur ses parchemins ; il marmonna quelques injures et se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle commune afin de sortir.

Une fois dehors, Potter l'attendait effectivement, l'air un peu troublé.

- Que me veux-tu _encore_ ? persifla Drago, lançant les hostilités.

L'autre lui envoya un coup d'oeil couroucé.

- Hum, étant donné que tu fais maintenant partie de l'ordre... Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, tu es donc convié à une réunion de l'AD, articula t-il difficilement.

Le serpentard haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous une légère frange de cheveux blonds.

- L'AD... ? interrogea t-il.

- L'armée de Dumbledore. Une '' association '' créée avec pas mal de gens qui sont contre le régime de Voldemort. On a vôté pour ou contre ton adhésion à cette armée, et je t'avoue que beaucoups - dont moi - étaient contre, mais Hermione et les jumeaux ont sû convaincre pas mal de monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, viens ce soir devant ma salle commune, je t'emmèrait - ainsi que d'autres Griffondors - à la salle sur demande, affirma Potter.

- Eh, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Je ne veux pas voir tous ces gens ! s'exclama le blond.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on a envie de te voir nous ? siffla Potter.

- Je ne vous en demanderait jamais autant, monseigneur Potty, et Drago se pencha pour un salut royal qui fit enrager son ennemi.

- La ferme gros lard, grinça t-il.

- Tient ça faisait longtemps ça, je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau, répliqua t-il sarcastique.

Potter lui attrapa le poignet et le serra si fortement que Drago cru qu'il allait éclater sous la pression.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ami avec les jumeaux, et que tu fais partie de l'ordre que les gens vont se mettre à t'apprécier pauvre crétin, arrête de te prendre pour quelqu'un d'important ! cria t-il presque, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de colère.

Le jeune blond se dégagea un peu de la poigne de l'autre.

- Je ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un d'important, je me prend pour ce que je suis véritablement. Et peu importe que tu me rabaisses et que tu me blesses continuellement Potter, maintenant ça ne marche plus ! cracha t-il.

Un peu décontenancé Potter se recula, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand les jumeaux cesseront de te faire de la lêche pour que tu viennes du bon côté ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand Léontine Lovegood cessera de te parler ? Que feras-tu si Remus te rejette ? Si Dumbledore n'a plus confiance en toi ? Tu sais quoi, tu as un groupe de 5 personnes qui ont confiance en toi, et une fois qu'ils t'auront bien manipulé t'aura plus rien et tu te rendras compte que t'as jamais été aussi fort que tu le prétends ! Ragea t-il.

- Les jumeaux ne me font pas de la lêche ! Et personne ne me manipule ! Cria Drago, outré.

- Que tu crois ! ricana t-il. Qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai ordonné d'être ami avec toi pour que tu rejoignes l'ordre à des fins purement politique ?

Drago sentit son regard se voiler de détresse, mais malgré tout il avait une confiance aveugle en ce qui concernait Fred et George.

- Simplement parce que Fred et George ne sont pas comme ça, et bien que je déteste toutes les moindres parties de ton être, je sais que toi aussi tu n'es pas comme ça, répondit le blond, soudain plus calme.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et repartit dans sa salle commune, laissant sur le pas de la porte un Potter furieux, vexé et profondément troublé par les paroles de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme quelqu'un de lâche et complètement stupide.

La vie était parfois bizarre.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, le chapitre 5 !<p>

J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances, pas trop hors-sujet non plus !

Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? Votre rentrée ( école ou travail ) s'est-elle bien passée ?

Bises ! :)


	6. T'as de la mousse sur le cul !

Me voilà, un nouveau chapitre en ligne. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop, d'une part car on ne parle pas beaucoup des jumeaux, et d'une autre car je trouve que le chapitre est bancal...

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, et tout ça.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me touche que vous passiez toujours sur cette fiction ! :)

**PS:** Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu ou vu mon dernier OS intitulé " un secret si bien gardé " je tenais à expliquer la raison de la faute de langage - que je pensai comprise pour tout le monde - car j'ai reçu une review d'une personne qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le concept, Cyril est, dans cet OS, un enfant de 8/9 ans, et je ne pense pas qu'à cet âge un enfant soit capable de parler sans faire de faute, étant donné que les adultes en font même très âgés et expérimentés, c'était pour rendre le dialogue et le texte plus "**vrais**" donc désolée si cela a été mal interprété...

* * *

><p>La pièce brillait à la lueur de bougies qui dégageaient des parfums boisés et sensuels montant à la tête. De longs rideaux rouge vif ornaient les murs entièrement décorés de divers posters et photographies. Une grande table en cèdre se trouvait au centre, garnie de potages, poulets, pommes-de-terres, ainsi qu'autres nourritures alléchantes, et autours de l'unique meuble se trouvaient les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore.<p>

Des gens comme Granger, Potter et les Weasley étaient assis et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ou comme s'ils avaient peur de briser le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce depuis l'arrivée du membre de l'armée le plus improbable aux yeux de tous.

_Drago Malefoy._

Ce dernier, qui était debout devant la tablée, nota d'ailleurs en son for intérieur que s'il pouvait inspirer ce respect à chaque fois qu'il passait dans un quelconque couloir ce serait bien pratique.

-Bon, hum, on ne va pas y passer trois heures, commença Ronald Weasley, en se raclant la gorge.

De l'endroit où il était le jeune blond pu raisonnablement voir que Fred et George levaient les yeux au ciel.

Et c'est à ce moment que l'amie de Potter, Hermione Granger, se leva, tournant ses mèches brunes et ébouriffées entre ses longs doigts aux ongles rongés. Elle lança un coup d'oeil furieux au jeune homme aux cheveux roux et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Drago.

-Bonsoir Drago, clama la jeune fille, un air bienveillant au visage. Ce que Ronald essayait de dire, c'est que maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion et pourquoi pas... Par des petites présentations? Ce ne sera pas de refus à mon avis. Viens t'assoir, les jumeaux t'ont réservé une place à côté d'eux, expliqua t-elle, en pointant du doigts une chaise vide près de George.

-Euh, salut et.. Mer-merci, bafouilla t-il, en plongeant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Il s'approcha de sa place et s'y installa rapidement, mais une fois assis, il prit conscience des regards tournés sur lui. Des regards curieux, courroucés, dégoutés et moqueurs pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il tourna sa tête pour croiser les yeux de Fred et George, et fût heureux d'y trouver soutient et fierté.

Il se racla la gorge comme l'avait auparavant fait le frère de ses amis.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai ma séance de magi-manucure dans 1 heure moi, et je vois pas pourquoi ce lourdaud est ici, avec nous, déclara une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains, et des ongles carrés très imposants.

-Lavande ! s'exclama furieusement un des jumeaux, et Drago ne pu identifier lequel avait parlé tant il avait été blessé par cette parole lancée à son égard.

La jeune fille envoya un regard outré aux jumeaux, et un petit sourire narquois apparu au bord de ses lèvres.

-Il a besoin de gardes du corps ? Pourtant avec le sien, il est largement protégé non ? Qui voudrait l'approcher ? lança t-elle, moqueuse.

Des filles autours d'elle pouffèrent un peu, leurs mains devant leurs bouches trop maquillées.

-Il suffit ! Lavande, toi et tes copines vous n'êtes pas ici pour insulter Drago ! Si tu le fais, c'est que tu es aussi lâche que les serpentards comme Pansy Parkinson, cracha Hermione.

Drago tressaillit au nom de son ancienne meilleure amie, et il sentit une main sur son bras, celle de George, à qui il fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Très bien, très bien, siffla Lavande, un peu vexée de s'être fait rabrouée.

Hermione sourit, visiblement satisfaite de son effet.

-Alors, voici Padma et Parvati Patil, commença la jeune fille en montrant deux des filles qui s'étaient moquées de lui. Là nous avons Lavande, mais à mon avis tu n'auras pas très envie de la connaitre, maugréa la jeune femme. Colin et Denis Crivet, tu dois les avoir vu quelque fois dans le château, à côté c'est Seamus Finnigan et près de lui Dean Thomas son meilleur ami, n'essaye pas de les séparer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ça ne marche pas, assura t-elle. Ici, c'est Cho Chang, Selma Zong et Kaytlin Humm, elles sont très populaires je crois, expliqua Hermione en désignant du doigt un groupe de trois filles qui regardaient Potter en gloussant. Le garçon un peu timide là, c'est Neville Longdubas, il est maladroit mais gagne à être connu. En face c'est Luna Lovegood, certains la surnomme Loufoca parce qu'elle paraît étrange, mais elle est très gentille, et Luna adressa un sourire à Hermione. Là, c'est Fred et George mais je crois que tu n'as pas besoin que je te les présente, la fille à tes côtés c'est Ginny Weasley, leur jeune soeur. Ensuite, il y a Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, et moi-même, mais je pense que tu nous connais, certains pour de plus mauvaises raisons, elle fusilla Harry du regard à cet instant, mais sinon je pense que ça pourra bien se passer, termina t-elle.

Drago émit un petit gargouillement, il n'avait pas retenu la moitié de ce que la jeune fille venait de lui expliquer.

-T'inquiète va, elle fait toujours ça la première fois, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on soit si peu, gloussa Fred, bientôt suivit de toute l'assemblée sous le regard furibond mais néanmoins amusé d'Hermione.

-T'exagères, tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui Terry, et tous les autres ne sont pas venus, marmonna t-elle en prenant un parchemin dans son sac.

-Ce serait judicieux de passer aux choses sérieuses, la voix de Potter claqua comme un fouet, et tous les regards se fixèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

La plupart acquiescèrent, et Drago sentit le regard de son ennemi le sonder, comme il le faisait à son habitude.

-Bien. Bien. Tout d'abord, Malefoy, quels sorts sais-tu exécuter ? questionna Potter, fixant froidement le Serpentard.

-Que.. Comment ça quels sorts ? baragouina le jeune blond.

Potter se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Eh bah on est pas aidé ! Quels sorts de défense ou d'attaque connais-tu et nous conseillerais-tu ? Répéta t-il, agacé.

-Oh, hum, euh, eh bien j-je connais Di-Diffindo, Expelliarmus, Incarcerem, Pr-protego et hum Endoloris... Mais je crois que..

-Endoloris tu dis ? ENDOLORIS ? C'est un sortilège pratiqué par les putains de mangemorts comme ton père Malefoy ! Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais là ! coupa Potter, visiblement très en colère.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, et empoigna le bras de Potter, qui se calma un peu. Cependant il ne cessait de jeter des regards furieux au blond.

-Drago, tu sais on ne se servira pas de sortilèges impardonnables, annonça Hermione d'une voix un peu sèche.

-Je crois au contraire que ça serait bien.

Les quelques murmures qu'il y avait dans l'assemblée s'arrêtèrent, et tous fixèrent Drago avec des regards stupéfaits et sceptiques.

-Ah oui ? Tient, ça c'est surprenant, siffla Potter.

Drago regretta alors immédiatement son accès de courage. Mais il tenta de s'expliquer, ne faisant guère attention aux airs déçus et surpris des jumeaux.

-J'ai grandis au près des mangemorts. Je sais très bien quelles sont leurs forces, et quelles sont leurs faiblesses. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que les gentils petits élèves de Dumbledore utilisent les même sortilèges qu'eux. Je sais que vous êtes contre ça, mais quand vous êtes seuls, au milieu de mangemorts, face à la mort, que vous devez sauver quelqu'un que vous aimez, ce n'est pas un ridicule petit Reducto qui fera quelque chose contre toute cette armée de tueurs, expliqua t-il lentement.

Il croisa le regard un peu trop émeraude Potter, et cru y voir une lueur d'intérêt.

-C'est d'accord, concéda Potter sous le regard ahurit de certains. Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, autant refermer leur propre piège sur eux et sauver le plus de gens possible. C'est ingénieux. Je-je crois que si certaines personnes les avaient connus, peut-être ne seraient-elles pas mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Mais personne ici n'a jamais jeté ce maléfice, ni même l'Avada Kedavra ou l'Impérium. Je crois que tu ferais un bon professeur.

Ce fût au tour de Drago de prendre un air surprit, il sentit ses mains trembler.

-Je... Je ne suis pas assez doué pour ce genre de sortilèges, mentit-il.

-Menteur, persiffla Potter. Ton père est suffisamment fêlé pour te les avoir apprit lorsque tu étais petit.

Le blond se tût alors, gêné, il n'aimait pas parler, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et il savait très bien qu'on allait se moquer de lui.

-Oui... Oui c'est vrai, je les connais depuis l'âge de 7 ans, mais à côté de ça je ne vois pas comment les tester, pour s'entraîner je veux dire... Tout ça ne servirait à rien.

-Tu les testais sur quoi, toi ? demanda timidement Ginny Weasley.

-Là n'est pas la question, je...

-Répond, coupa sèchement Potter.

Drago sentit les souvenirs de son enfances affluer dans son esprit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il serra les poings pour ne rien montrer.

- L'imperium et l'Endoloris sur... Sur les elfes. C'est inimaginablement cruel... Et je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et... L'Avada Kedavra sur les insectes du jardin allant de façon croissante jusqu'à mes animaux de compagnie, annonça t-il.

-On ne le fera que sur des insectes, dit Potter d'un ton neutre et sans appel.

Hermione s'offusqua, et le montra à grand renfort de cris et gestes éparpillés.

-Hermione, c'est ça ou les gens qu'on aime. On aura qu'à le faire sur des araignées si tu préfères... Insista t-il.

-Bien, bien, mais sache que je suis absolument contre ça, s'exclama la jeune femme, la mine boudeuse.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord ! Se récria Drago.

Les yeux de Potter se vissèrent aux siens, cherchant à le supplier de façon muette.

-Bon ok, ok. Mais à une condition.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, serpentard, cracha la dénommée Cho Chang.

-On se calme, que veux-tu _Malefoy_ ? demanda Potter, la voix méprisante.

Drago lança un regard mauvais à la chinoise et fixa froidement son ennemi, le menaçant du regard.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous savez pratiquer le sortilège de Patronus, et je veux que vous me l'appreniez.

-Parfait, cracha Potter.

-Parfait, répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

* * *

><p>La lune éclairait presque tout le parc, ce soir. Et les nuages qui passaient occasionnellement devant-elle ne réussissaient pas à cacher entièrement la clarté qui en émanait. En effet c'était la pleine lune, et Drago eût une pensée affectueuse pour le professeur Lupin.<p>

Assit sur les escaliers menant à la cabane du garde-chasse, Hagrid, il réfléchissait. La réunion de l'AD s'était terminée tard, et il ne se cachait pas qu'elle avait été éprouvante.

Les jumeaux l'avait longuement félicité pour avoir tenu tête à Potter, et avoir réussit à parler en public. Ils avaient aussi blagué sur l'intelligence si apparente chez certaines filles comme Lavande Brown ou Cho Chang, ainsi que de leurs goûts étranges pour les garçons.

Drago s'était sentit bien, dans son cocon d'amitié, dans son petit monde d'habitudes que seuls Fred et George avait traversé.

Et Potter ne l'avait pas humilié ce soir, il l'avait juste soutenu dans ses propositions. Il avait arrêté de le juger pendant quelques heures et ils s'étaient associés dans un même but, sauver des êtres qui leur sont chers.

Un bruissement de feuilles dans son dos tira Drago de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien, sûrement un écureuil, pensa t-il. Un nouveau mouvement lui vint aux oreilles, et il chercha d'où pouvait provenir le bruit du regard.

Et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête pour voir à ses côtés sur les marches, il vit Potter. Ce dernier s'était installé tranquillement sur un tapis de mousse couvrant la marche en pierre sur laquelle Drago se trouvait, le jeune brun avait une vieille cape brune roulée en boule sur ses genoux, et fixait le serpentard avec amusement.

-Potter, ça t'arrive souvent de sortir de nul part ?

Le jeune homme, à la plus grande surprise de Drago, eût un large sourire.

-Oui, plutôt, j'aime faire mon petit effet, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur le vêtement bruns qu'il avait sur les jambes.

-Je ne savais pas que Sieur Potter s'habillait avec ce genre de... Choses, commenta le blond, un poil méprisant.

L'air amusé du Gryffondor s'intensifia alors, et Drago trouva qu'il semblait très beau ainsi, mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit, un peu chamboulé par l'idée même de trouver un garçon beau.

-T'es pas un ami des jumeaux toi ? rigola t-il.

-Si, bien sûr, mais quel est le rapport ? questionna Drago, sceptique.

-Enfin, c'est les plus grands fans des Maraudeurs ! expliqua Potter, comme si cette phrase résumait toute sa vie.

-Et doooonc ? Fit l'autre, agacé.

-Je suis le fils de James Potter.

Drago regarda son ennemi comme s'il avait un problème mental évident. Puis tout ce que les jumeaux lui avait raconté lui revint en mémoire.

-Tu... C'est pas la cape d'invisibilité quand même ? souffla t-il, éperdu d'admiration pour le bout de tissus.

Potter lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et pouffa silencieusement, faisant sortir de sa bouche des volutes de buée. Et le serpentard se demanda ce que faisait le garçon, ici, à ses côtés, à rire avec lui et non de lui.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? interrogea t-il, abruptement.

Celui aux cheveux noirs pencha la tête en regardant Drago.

-Je sais pas.

Puis il s'approcha si près de Drago que ce dernier pu à présent voir toutes les nuances de vert qui se mélangeaient dans ses yeux. Lorsque l'odeur de son haleine lui parvint, le blond le repoussa, un étrange mal lui vrillant l'estomac.

-Par Merlin, Potter tu as bu ! Je me disais aussi... Grogna t-il, amer.

Le jeune passa un bras autours des épaules du blond et commença à chanter une chanson paillarde qui semblait être moldue, et il chanta, chanta durant des heures, à s'en casser la voix. Il chantait horriblement faux, et pourtant Drago resta toute la nuit à ses côtés, du moins jusqu'à ce que Potter s'endorme sur son lit de fortune, ou plutôt le tapis de mousse qu'il squattait allègrement depuis le début de soirée.

* * *

><p>-Putain, j'ai mal à la tête !<p>

C'est cette phrase qui réveilla Drago, au petit matin. Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement, étant aveuglé par la lumière du soleil si inhabituellement éclatant.

Puis il prit conscience de là où il se trouvait lorsque deux yeux verts vinrent le fixer avec perplexité. Il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis constata que si il avait mal au dos, c'est parce qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi sur les marches de pierre hier soir.

Sûrement juste après Potter d'ailleurs.

-Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait... Ici ? questionna Potter, semblant perdu.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hier soir, tu t'es bourré la gueule, et t'as décidé de venir m'emmerder en chantant des chansons complètement stupides, puis tu t'es endormi sur la mousse, d'ailleurs t'en as dans les cheveux, et... J'ai dû m'endormir un peu après, avec tes conneries... Reprocha le serpentard.

Potter se redressa et fit craquer ses membres endoloris.

-Boua, j'y crois pas d'avoir passé la nuit avec... Toi, dit-il avec une mine dégoutée.

-Techniquement on était séparé par ce que j'appelle de l'intelligence, tu t'es fourré dans un tapis de mousse complètement dégueu, et moi j'ai dormi sur les marches, à 50 centimètre de toi. Je te rassure tu n'as pas touché le gros, tu risques pas d'attraper le virus, ironisa Drago avant de se relever pour rentrer au château.

Potter grogna quelque chose, et lorsque Drago fût en haut des escaliers il cria:

- T'as de la mousse sur le cul !

Sa réplique se trouva récompensée d'un doigt d'honneur.


	7. Sorry

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, et je suis vraiment_ vraiment_ désolée pour cela.

J'ai supprimé presque toutes mes histoires, mis à part celle-ci. Je ne me sens pas prête et par respect je préfère vous prévenir au lieu de vous faire espérer, je ne vais plus continuer à écrire sur cette histoire, ni sur ce compte. Pour des raisons personnelles, qui font que si je continue à écrire sur ce sujet, je ne pourrai jamais tourner la page sur ce que j'ai vécu.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui se sont attachés à cette histoire autant que j'y suis personnellement attachée. Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer et de me lire. Parce qu'avoir des lecteurs comme vous c'est exceptionnel ! Alors merci encore, pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.

Si jamais quelqu'un voulait par hasard que je lui envoie une histoire que j'ai supprimé, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Si quelqu'un voulait reprendre cette histoire ( sait-on jamais ) pour la remanier, la réécrire, faire une suite, ou n'importe quoi de ce genre, contactez-moi par mp également et vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez si ça vous fait plaisir !

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et je m'excuse sincèrement, parce que je sais à quel point c'est irritant quand un(e) auteur ne termine jamais une histoire dont on espère une suite.

Je vous embrasse tous !


End file.
